


Sasha Six's And Baggy Mono's Journey

by TheSuperSanninShipper



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Mono, Adventure/Quest/Dialogue, Credits to the SHOGUN HIMSELF (CoryxKenshin), Dialogue, Fluff and Angst, Gen, General Audiences - Freeform, Humans (The big people) Are referred to as Consumers, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, This story is based off his gameplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperSanninShipper/pseuds/TheSuperSanninShipper
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR LN2**DEDICATED TO CORYXKENSHIN'S GAMEPLAY OF THE GAME**3rd PERSON*Heylo!So basically what I've done is made a LN2 short-ish scripted story with dialogue between the characters as well as thoughts.So it's like a  Quest/Dialogue thingy lmao.I would rate this 13+ not because It's explicit or anything but because the language I use is complex and I don't know if youngsters will understand lmao but if you're below the age and want to read, Please try! It's not for adults I promise (:Thanks and I hope you enjoy! :D
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Wilderness Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N : GUYS ATTENTION :  
> 1\. I AM NOT SEXUALIZING SIX & MONO IN ANY WAY AT ALL, THERE IS NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THEM. IT IS 1OO % PLATONIC. SIX IS 9 AND MONO IS 11 SO PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR SMUT OR ANYTHING WEIRD LIKE THAT PLS.)
> 
> Thanks, that's all I wanted to say to ya'll (:

_ Something is drawing me in. _

_ I'm not sure what it is but _

_ It's intriguing. _

_ Very _

_ intriguing. _

_ Like it's my destiny to make it to the end of whatever this is. Like it will define me. _

_ See me. _

_ Feel me. _

_ Become me. _

_ As I neared the long & narrow hallway, I see a door an eye on it. Symbolic. _

_ I quicken my pace. _

_ This, This sense of euphoria... I want it now. _

_ I need it now. _

_ And it's all past that door. _

_ Closer now. _

_ Nearly there. _

_ Wait, why won't you let me through?! _

_ No! I'm not ready. Don't take me back.  _

_ Do not- _

_ NO! _

_ - _

Mono woke up from whatever dream state he was in, shooting himself up from what looked to be like wet grass and a nerve wracking head-ache.

Shortly after regaining his senses It finally dawned on him what just happened.

" _ Oh dear, It seemed to have happened again. Why do I get those dreams and what do they mean? It doesn't matter now, I need to get up and keep moving." _

With little to no effort, He got up and looked around. The forest trees blossomed over him that he couldn't look up and see the sky. To a human, The pitchblack area would have made it impossible to see where they were going.

Thanks to Mono's enhanced vision and being nocturnal, he managed just fine.

Hands on his hips, He inhaled a long breath before letting out a content sigh. A small smile creeping onto his hidden face.

" _It may be dark but It sure looks beautiful. Wait- What am I doing? If a consumer happens to stumble on me... I needa get moving!"_

With great haste, he ran and ran, not exactly aware of where he needed to go. He almost faced his demise when a bear trap attempted to clutch him but he just missed it.

His tattered brown coat getting slightly caught in it.

A hair strand away from giving up, he jumped down another small hill and groaned in frustration accepting that he was completely and utterly lost.

That was until he came across a familiar farmhouse.

_ "Huh... Now why does it feel like I've been here before?" _


	2. I- pls don't hurt me

Hey guys, just a disclaimer, chapter 2 will be coming out on Sunday and not tomorrow (est) !

Am not lazy I promise its just that school really went ahead and said 🌠no🌠

Thanks for the support (like holy s*** guys thank you really)

And ill see you guys on Sunday!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> -Thanks for reading!


End file.
